


Inocencia [Argentina x UK]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de la pareja Argentina x Reino Unido. Fandom CountryHumans.Advertencias:Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse, una mezcla rara de todo un poco.
Relationships: Argentina/Reino Unido
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Eran dos amargados en la esquina de una fiesta, alejados del ruido y buscando escapar de cualquier lío.

Era perfecto.

La treta precisa para hablarle.

Argentina lo sabía.

—¿Te gusta el té?

—Esa forma de iniciar una conversión es... singular.

—Bueno si no querés hablar, vayamos al grano... —empezaba a entrar en pánico—. Estoy aburrido y quiero platicar con alguien.

—Me gusta tu acento.

Argentina no estuvo preparado para recibir un halago así y se atoró con su bebida. Tosiendo sin control.

UK no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír.

—No sabía que podías reír —aun tosía, pero debía decir algo.

—Yo no sabía que podías escupir tu bebida por la nariz —UK ofreció un pañuelo.

—Puedo hacer más que eso, ¿querés ver? —retó.

—Tal vez en otra oportunidad —sonrió divertido—. Debo irme... Adiós, Argentina.

—Pará con la formalidad y llamáme Arge.

—Seguro —UK negó—. Espero que la siguiente vez no te ahogues con la bebida —rio bajito.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien se puede acostar con otra persona sin tener una relación afectuosa con esa persona?

—Sí.

—¡Qué horror! —UK no podía mentalizarlo.

—Dejá de ser anticuado —sonrió divertido—. Mejor intentálo y me decís.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Para divertirte.

—¿Tú lo haces? —se sorprendió.

—Y tú... ¿No querés intentarlo... conmigo? —sonrió sugerente.

—Hay una falla en eso —lo pensó un poco—. Yo ya tengo una relación afectuosa contigo... y supongo que no reúno los requisitos.

Argentina aceptaba que a veces sentía ternura por lo sincero que podía ser UK. Y a la vez se le hacía en extremo gracioso.

—No tenés remedio.

—¿Dije algo extraño?

—No —le sonrió—. Mejor contáme algo tú.


	3. Chapter 3

Era una situación extraña, porque fue a visitarlo… pero se halló con eso.

—¿Estás bien?

UK vio a Argentina tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, sin moverse, y llevaba así por unos cinco minutos.

Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero ahora de verdad estaba preocupado.

—Andáte.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —se acercó.

—No.

Pero UK no se fue, estaba pensando en qué hacer para animar al latino.

—¡Andáte dije!

Reino Unido suspiró antes de acuclillarse junto a Argentina.

—Flor que da fulgor~ —entonó suavemente.

Arge lo miró raro.

—Con tu brillo fiel~

Y empezó a reír.

—Vuelve el tiempo atrás~

—¿Qué hacés? —soltó una carcajada.

—Trato de animarte —le ofreció la mano—. Levántate, Argentina. Te ves mejor cuando estás feliz.

Escuchó las risitas de Arge mientras él se acomodaba el traje, también entendió las protestas y cosas más.

Le ofreció ir por un mate.

Y se sintió orgulloso porque la estrategia que él usaba cuando sus hijos estaban pequeños y hacían berrinches, seguía funcionando.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermoso cielo lluvioso, espectáculo especial…

Desastre cuando no ves todo eso desde la comodidad de tu hogar.

—Podemos compartir mi paraguas —ofreció sin problemas.

—Wow, que atento sos.

—Gracias supongo.

Se acercó a Argentina y empezaron a caminar debajo de ese día lloroso.

—Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti.

Argentina no pudo evitar el comentario, porque le pareció buen momento.

UK se quedó callado ante eso.

—No lo creo... —el inglés suspiró—. Además, soy horrible para las relaciones…

—¿Por qué lo decís?

—No soy como tú... Cálido, agradable, risueño... Ni siquiera sonrío, aunque estoy contento.

Estaba consciente de su expresión neutra, su voz firme y su actitud de “ogro”.

—Incluso con eso... —Argentina insistió—. Podés enamorar a alguien sin problemas.

—Ni siquiera pude sostener un matrimonio... ¿Cómo podría mantener algo más? —suspiró—. No me gusta este tema, Arge... ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

Fue un fracaso, pero el latino lo entendía. Sabía que UK tenía sus pesares y no quería presionarlo demasiado… por ahora. Ya habría otra oportunidad.

—Si así lo querés... pues... ¿Por qué usas guantes blancos?

—Me gustan... Así mis manos no se enfrían.

—¿Sólo por eso? —rio divertido.

—Pues… —se miró las manos—. Se ven muy bien.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Y cómo te gusta que te digan?

—Daddy.

UK dio una respuesta sincera.

—¿Qué? —Argentina empezó a reírse.

—Mis hijos me dicen así a veces, y me gusta.

—Yo me refería a... —acababa de darse cuenta que UK era muy literal—. Bueno... ¿Cómo te gustaría que yo te diga?

—Arthur.

—¿Arthur? —estaba soportando su risa.

—Suena bien para mí.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Ni siquiera te estoy tocando.

—No, no me... —pero no pudo detener sus carcajadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Le estaba enseñando a bailar en salón, siendo delicado y preciso, porque siempre era bueno saber desenvolverse en ese tipo de eventos.

—Vas bien —el inglés se movía despacio.

—No puedo —miraba sus pies moverse torpemente junto a los de UK.

—Sí puedes, solo relájate.

UK sostuvo la mano de Argentina con delicadeza y empezó de nuevo. De un lado a otro, deslizando suavemente sus pies para que fuese sencillo de seguir.

—Uno, dos, tres.

—¿Cómo podés bailar, hablar y seguir viendo así de... de...? —lo miró.

El rostro de UK estaba bastante cerca y se avergonzó. Volvió su mirada al suelo de inmediato.

—Sos un capo para esto.

—Es cuestión de práctica.

—Me rindo —volvió a pisar al inglés y se quejó—. Olvidemos esto y vamos por unas birras. ¿Qué dices?

—Arge... Puedes hacerlo, eres talentoso —intentó sonreír, pero solo curvó un poquito sus labios—. Solo respira y yo te guio.

—Bien... Podés... —respiró profundo y se resignó—. Solo un intento más.

—¿Puedo sostener tu cintura? Creo que así será un poco más sencillo.

Para UK pedir permiso ante cualquier contacto físico era imprescindible, pero Argentina sentía que eso solo lo ponía más nervioso o incómodo.

—Bien... —carraspeó—. Pero sólo un rato...

—Será divertido.

Argentina tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no saltar al sentir la mano ajena en su cintura, porque no quería verse indefenso… o ser descubierto cuando miraba al inglés por unos minutos.

Pero después de un rato, cuando se acostumbró a la guía susurrante de UK, y sus pasos eran menos torpes, dejó de importarle todo y lo disfrutó.

Además, con tal de sentirse igual de embobado y emocionado que al inicio, se quedó horas junto a UK… Bailando ese estúpido ritmo tranquilo y repetitivo… Y percibiendo que de verdad el inglés olía a té de flores.


	7. Chapter 7

—Es mi pasado oscuro y mi presente doloroso.

—Hasta con cosas tristes sos poético.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpás?

—Debo ser muy aburrido.

No sería la primera vez que le dijeran eso.

—No —Argentina sonrió—. Cuando alguien está enamorado, hasta la poesía suena agradable.

—Ya veo.

—Así que lo que decís… —suspiró— me gusta.

—¿Y de quién estás enamorado?

Argentina suspiró. UK nunca entendía sus indirectas.

—Boludo.

—Oh, fui imprudente —carraspeó—. Es tu vida privada y no debí preguntar. Lo siento.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Quién dice que no sonríes?

—Todos.

—Pues yo te veo sonreír a veces... Cuando decís poesía, cuando mirás las nubes en el cielo, y cuando alguien hace una boludez.

UK miró a Argentina sorprendido.

—No sabía que lo hacía.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa... Es pequeña pero bonita.

—A mí también me gus...

—¡Señor tecito! ¡Te encontré!

Alguien lo abrazó de pronto y apenas pudo reaccionar para girar y mirar.

—¿Francia? —se quedó en shock—. ¿Qué...?

—¡El poder del amor me guio hacia ti!

Argentina solo se quedó viendo... Había olvidado que esos dos fueron esposos en el pasado, y era bien sabido que Francia seguía detrás de UK.

Pero ¿los encontraba justo en ese momento?

¡Maldita sea!

—¿Y mi beso de bien...?

—¡Suéltame! —no fue grosero o brusco, pero UK alejó a Francia de él—. Ya te he dicho que no me... —suspiró para tranquilizarse.

—No te enojes, señor tecito.

—Vete...

—Pero…

—Arge... lo siento —UK miró al latino con resignación—. Tengo que lidiar con esto... Debo irme... Nos veremos después.

Argentina solo asintió, suspirando al ver como aquel francés perseguía a Reino Unido cual niño mimado en busca de atención, y riéndose cuando el inglés ignoraba olímpicamente el berrinche mientras regañaba con voz firme por aquella horrible interrupción.

No le caía bien Francia.

Y era por cosas así.

Porque era obvio que le estaban impidiendo estar junto al inglés.


	9. Chapter 9

—El sexo es placer y goce. Así debe serlo.

—A veces no es así

UK dijo eso con tal convencimiento, que Argentina tuvo que detener su camino para mirarlo.

—¿A qué te referís?

—A veces solo es solo complacer y rutina... A veces solo es una súplica desesperada.

—No, no... El sexo debe ser especial, no es una obligación.

El inglés sonrió con tristeza, porque veía en aquellos ojos una seguridad que envidiaba, y un desconocimiento que tal vez no era tan bueno.

—Cuando alguien está a punto de perder algo... Ya no es cuestión de amor o placer... Solo es callar, ceder y esperar que sea suficiente.

—UK

—Espero que nunca pases por algo así, Arge —suspiró antes de retomar su camino.

—Espera —lo siguió—. ¿Por qué…?

—Es un consejo y una advertencia, Arge… Nunca dejes que el sexo sea para complacer a alguien más, siempre debe ser para complacerte a ti mismo. Lo aprendí a las malas, y espero que tú no lo hagas.

El tema no siguió, porque el latino admiró una profunda tristeza en esa mirada azulina que siempre le pareció tan bonita.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Cómo podés ser tan descuidado?

—Yo no…

Argentina sonrió y deslizó su mano hasta el rostro de UK.

—Tienes migas aquí —le limpió con el pulgar.

Entonces UK enrojeció, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Estás avergonzado?

—Tu rostro está muy cerca.

—Pues… No lo suficiente.

Sentía que era el momento y se arriesgó. Pero fue frustrado por el indeseado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Argentina se enojó y UK suspiró.

—¿Me estás persiguiendo de nuevo?

Francia no dijo nada. Solo miró feo al latino, quien le devolvió el gesto.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Tienes condones en la mesa de centro?

—¿Qué?

Argentina miró y efectivamente había una tira de esos... Seguro fue Chile o Perú, al saber que tenía visita después de ellos.

—Y son de colores —el inglés los tomó por curiosidad, para revisarlos.

—Soy un pibe precavido —bromeó.

—Eso es bueno —UK los dejó donde los encontró.

Hubo silencio cuando se miraron, hasta que Arge se arriesgó.

—¿No querés probar uno conmigo?

—¿Por qué?... —UK elevó una de sus cejas—. ¿Eso no deberías hacerlo con tu pareja?

—Estoy... —el latino suspiró y negó—. Esos no son míos... Se le quedó a Chile.

—¿Y no los necesitará?

—De seguro les sirven más que a mí.


	12. Chapter 12

—Eres muy despistado.

—No lo soy.

Italia miró a UK por largo rato hasta incomodarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno... Te voy a ayudar... —Italia suspiró y se puso serio—. Argentina quiere fornicar contigo...

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —encogió sus hombros.

Pero no era posible, y por eso UK tuvo que ir a certificar lo dicho por Italia.

Se lo preguntó directamente.

—Arge…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta?

—¿Eso es un “sí”?

—Sí.

UK tuvo un pequeño shock mientras enrojecía.

Porque en serio, no se dio cuenta antes.


	13. Chapter 13

Era una mujer hermosa, recatada y con carácter... Pero le gustaba como a nadie.

—Quisiera ser su alumno, para que me dé con la regla y me enderece.

UK miró al argentino y elevó una ceja.

Argentina se puso nervioso. Tal vez no debió ser tan... ¿vulgar?

—Ya no uso el castigo antiguo.

—¿Eh?

—Pero puedo darte clases sin problema.

—Clase...

—Podemos discutir los temas por teléfono y ajustarnos a los días viernes o sábados... Aquí está mi tarjeta.

Y Argentina acababa de pactar unas clases que no quería con la dama que quería de todas las formas posibles.

No fue lo que esperó, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.


	14. Chapter 14

—Me pregunto ¿quién inventó los condones de sabores?

—Quién sabe.

Perú miró a Arge sin ganas.

Y Canadá sonrió.

—Fue mi papá.

—¿Francia? —dijeron sin mostrar sorpresa. Les pareció coherente.

—No —Canadá río divertido—. Fue mi papá UK.

Ambos latinos se quedaron de boca abierta.

¡Era imposible!

—Él suele tener ideas muy extrañas a veces, por eso la empresa Durex suele reunirse con él y sacan ideas muy...

—¡Pero estamos hablando de UK! —Argentina se levantó de su asiento—. ¡Ni siquiera entiende que me lo quiero coger!

Canadá lo miró.

—¡¿Tú quieres cogerte a mi papá?!

****


	15. Chapter 15

—Ya olvidé cómo es amar a alguien que te ama... —UK se había derrumbado—. Y no quiero hacerte daño, Arge...

—Ey, ey... escuchá... Olvidáte de todo y...

—También me gustas —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Pero no está bien.

—Me enamoré de tu cara gruñona —rio bajito—. ¿Qué más querés? —lo abrazó—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Arge...

—Lo importante es querernos...

—Eso no basta.

—Lo hará.

Pero no lo fue.


	16. Chapter 16

—UK, ¿me estás evitando?

—No.

—Ni siquiera me mirás.

El inglés lo miró, pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo y bajó la mirada abochornado.

—¿Qué tenés?

—Enterarme que quieres tener sexo conmigo fue...

—Si te incomoda, olvidálo.

—Es que... Me siento halagado... y muy avergonzado.

—¿En serio?

—Así que por ahora te evitaré.

—Espera.

Pero el inglés se fue.


	17. Chapter 17

—¿Puedo acurrucarme en tu regazo para dormir?

—Claro... Pero ¿por qué?

—Tengo una rara sensación que me hace pensar que tu regazo es muy cómodo.

—Yo entiendo, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Vení.

UK en serio se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Pasó poco para que, de verdad, se relajara y hasta suspirara.

—UK... ¿ya te dormiste?

Y su respuesta fue una respiración suave.

Fue en esa ocasión cuando deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos del británico, y acarició suavemente el calor de esa compañía silenciosa.


	18. Chapter 18

—Mi señor tecito fue mi luz y mi fuego —Francia sonrió.

—¡Oh! —y México aprovechó la oportunidad—. Quieres decir que también es excelente en el frutifantástico.

—Obvio.

—¿Y es activo o pasivo?

Francia miró a México y sonrió. Ya entendió el porqué de pronto estaba conversando con quien casi nunca lo hacía.

—Cierto sudamericano te envió a preguntar. ¿Verdad?

—La neta sí…, pero ahora, hasta yo tengo curiosidad. Así que dígame…

—Y seguirás así —sonrió de lado—. Porque eso es información clasificada.

Francia se fue, y México maldijo antes de llamar a su patrón en ese acto terrorista por información.

—Perdóneme, compa… Pero le fallé.

—Dejáme recordarte que fue tú idea, boludo. ¡Qué me metés en esto!

—¡Pero también querías saber! Y no te me hagas.

—¡No has pensado que me gustaría descubrir todo por cuenta propia!

—No aceptas mi ayuda… Qué mal pedo eres.

Argentina colgó… pero sí aceptaba que le mataba la curiosidad.


	19. Chapter 19

Aceptó unas copas y la salida porque estaba estresado, por sus problemas territoriales... y por la información que le dio Arge sobre su interés especial en él.

Pero no creyó llegar a un estado bastante sincero debido al alcohol.

Y con ellos.

—¿¡Por qué no te culeas a mi pana!?

—¿Por qué no dejas que te coja mi compa?

—¿Por qué no cachan?

Ecuador, México y Perú seguían insistiendo una y otra vez. No sabía si era por el alcohol o porque así eran esos tres.

Pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—No sería correcto de mi parte —UK arrastró las sílabas—. No ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque primero debería invitarlo a pasear, a cenar, a bailar... ¡Salir! —se sirvió un vaso lleno más—. Y después yo debería discutirlo un poco y...

—¡Ya cójaselo!

—¡Hágalo!

—¡Lo haré si con eso dejan de gritar! —se cansó.

—Es un pacto, compadre.

Sí... ya estaban muy tomaditos en ese punto.


	20. Chapter 20

Era muy temprano, o tal vez él durmió muy tarde, y por eso fue a abrir la puerta del departamento aún medio adormilado.

—¿Sí?

—¡UK! Vine a... —lo miró un momento—. ¿Dormís en ropa interior?

—¿Qué?

—Y… —Argentina soportó la risa—. ¿Usás calzoncillos de viejito? —empezó a reír.

UK se miró y se dio cuenta del motivo de aquellas carcajadas. Suspiró porque estuvo tan cansado que ni se puso su pijama.

—Dame unos minutos para vestirme.

—Tranquilo. Por mí no hay problema... Pero... ¿Por qué calzones estilo bermudas?

—Son muy cómodos —restregó sus ojos—. Pasa… Me cambiaré rápido.

—Me sorprende.

—¿Mi ropa interior?

—No... Que olvidés lo peligroso que soy.

—¿Peligroso? —lo miró sin entender—. Tú no eres peligroso Arge... ¿o sí?

—Olvidálo y vestíte.


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Quieres... salir conmigo?

—Te llevó días decir eso —Argentina sonrió.

—Lo sé —se sonrojó—. No encontré la ocasión adecuada para decirlo, así que preferí solo hacerlo —lo miró dudoso—. ¿Quieres?

—Claro que sí.

—Una cosa más…

UK se acercó nervioso y depositó un besito sobre esos labios, solo uno.

Pero Argentina lo sostuvo de la nuca y alargó el beso hasta que por fin quedó satisfecho.

El inglés enrojeció más.

—Rayos —lo abrazó.

—¿Qué sucede, Arge?

—Creo que tengo una erección justo ahora.

UK se quedó callado y lo pensó un poco, pero ¡qué rayos!

—Arge...

—Perdonáme.

—Vamos a tu departamento, está más cerca.

—¿Eh?

—Querías tener sexo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo.


	22. Chapter 22

—Buenas suegris.

—México, buenos días... Madrugaste —dijo sorprendido.

—Bueno, usted sabe... —soltó una risita—. Las reuniones son importantes y ONU se enoja sí…

Pero UK lo miró fijamente.

—Okey —se resignó—. Necesitaba ser el primero en saber el chisme.

—¿Qué chisme?

—Digamos que un pajarito lo vio a usted y a mi compa algo cariñosos ayer... y bueno... ¿Dónde está Arge? —dijo divertido.

—Dijo que estaba muy cansado y no asistiría hoy.

México miró a UK y trató de procesarlo. Entenderlo… ¡Ay, virgencita!

—A poco le rompió el...

—Romper ¿qué?

—Nada, nada, suegris... —rio nervioso—. Me voy con mi maplecito... Tengo algo que preguntarle a él y llamar a Arge para saber si no necesita algo.

—Él está bien.

—Igual debo llamarlo... para informarme bien.


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Qué pasó, pana?

Ecuador vio a Argentina bebiendo de una botella de un litro de agua sin detenerse.

—¿Estás chuchaqui?

—No —suspiró cansado—. Pero me siento deshidratado.

—Viii, o sea que ayer le fue bien con el señor del sombrero.

—¿Y vos cómo sabés que estuve con UK?

—... Me lo contó una paloma... Pero hablando serio, necesito que se pare y camine para verificar mi teoría.

Argentina rio divertido.

Pero aceptó y caminó junto al pequeño tricolor, sin responder las dudas del mismo.

Porque estaba en perfecto estado.


	24. Chapter 24

—Deberías dejarte crecer el pelo.

—¿Por qué? —siguió preparando su té.

—Para jalártelo cuando cogemos.

Y sí, UK escupió su tecito y Argentina reía sin parar.


	25. Chapter 25

—¡Por qué no fui yo!

—Porque te creaste después.

Palabras dolorosas, pero una verdad de todas formas.

—¡Un lazo no lo es todo! ... ¡Podemos estar juntos si así lo queremos!

—Ese es el punto, Arge.

—¿No sentís lo mismo que yo?

—I love you, Arge... —lo miró con tanta ternura—. Pero lo que tengo aquí —se tocó el cuello— influye en mi corazón también... No puedo cederte mi alma cuando ésta le pertenece a otro desde hace mucho.

Se llenó de rabia, resentimiento, dolor… Y lo dijo todo.

—Maldigo tu casta...

—Hace mucho aprendí a dejar ese odio por ser omega y aceptarlo como un regalo.

—Un regalo que te aprisiona a un solo alfa.

—Un regalo que me prometió un solo amor eterno... —UK suspiró— y la oportunidad de amistades y cariño desinteresado por otros.

—¡Yo no quiero tu amistad! ... No quiero nada más... ¡Ni siquiera quiero verte!

—Entonces no me amas de verdad.

—¿Y vos qué?

—Puedo deberme a otro —lo miró con tristeza—, pero en ningún momento negué que siento algo por ti, algo muy fuerte y bonito.

—Andáte a la mierda.

—Sé que estás dolido, Arge… Y por eso eres cruel…Pero no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco.


	26. Chapter 26

—No hay nada más bonito y excitante que ver el rostro sonrojado de UK en medio del sexo.

—Arge, solo te pedí la hora... Pero cuéntame más…

—Ah, sí. Perdonáme Paraguay, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—Y yo necesito escuchar.

Paraguay hasta se sentó e invitó a Argentina para que lo acompañara. Porque el chisme estaba bueno.


	27. Chapter 27

—¿Y qué tal?

UK dio un sorbo más al mate que le preparó Argentina.

—Está bien.

—¿Solo bien? Pero ¡qué decís! ¡Esto debe ser la gloria! No sólo bien.

—Tal vez debería probarlo de otra forma.

—¿Qué otra?

UK se acercó y unió sus labios con los de Argentina, lamiendo un poquito al final.

Fue obvio que el latino enrojeciera y que el inglés riera bajito.

—¿Qué hacés?

—Tuve la sensación de que el mate sabría mejor desde tus labios... Y era cierto.

Argentina tardó en procesarlo, pero terminó sonriendo.

—¿Querés probar más?

—Me encantaría.


	28. Chapter 28

—Quisiera besarte algo más que los labios.

—¿Eh? —Argentina estaba un poco confundido y muy impresionado—. Querés... ¿Qué querés besarme?

—El cuello.

—¿Por qué?

—Se ve muy suave.

Sonrió.

—Si me besás ahí, tendremos problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pero puedes explicarme.

Lo pensó un poco y sí, se iba a aprovechar.

—Será un placer.


	29. Chapter 29

—¿Qué oculta tu sombrero?

Argentina tenía curiosidad, demasiada.

—Mis rizos.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo sabías?

—¿Puedo verlos?

—Claro.

Eran espirales definidas en aquellas hebras de blanco, rojo y azul. Era tan llamativo, como complicado, lo supo cuando sus dedos se enredaron en un rizo y tiró demasiado fuerte hasta que UK se quejó.


	30. Chapter 30

—Deberías usar algo más informal... más fresco.

—Puedo intentarlo.

UK se desató los tres primeros botones de su camisa, se quitó el saco, abrió su chaleco y se quitó el sombrero de copa.

Fue simple… Pero efectivo.

—¿Mejor?

Argentina sonrió embobado.

—Pareces uno de esos actores de cine.

—Entonces ¿no me veo bien?

—Te ves espectacular.


	31. Chapter 31

Argentina se acomodó en el regazo de UK, con su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras el británico leía un libro.

Los dedos de UK acariciaban sus cabellos y sentía la respiración de este muy cerca.

Se sentía tan en paz… y tan ansioso.

—¿Por qué no me besas?

—Porque estabas dormido y no me pareció correcto.

Arge rio bajito.

—Ya tengo los ojos abiertos, ahora besáme.

—No tienes que pedirlo dos veces.

Mimos entre susurros, besos en secreto, y miradas enamoradas.


	32. Chapter 32

Dulce tentación en la piel ajena, aquellos labios carmín por la pasión, esa mirada hambrienta y deseosa, las ideas fuera de lugar, la piel ardiendo, los suspiros adornando aquel cuarto que no debió ser profanado.

—Oh god... Arge... —apretó los dientes, pero era imposible detener su voz— eso... ¡ah!

Exteriorizó un gemido mientras su piel vibraba por el deseo.

—Fue tu idea... usar el escritorio.

Porque estaban en la oficina de aquel británico serio, decente, y poderoso.

La madera tosca rozaba con dureza, las marcas se notarían después, pero sus quejas sonaban actuales.

—Solo... No tan fuerte… querido.

—Es solo que vos me...

Todo se detuvo cuando alguien abrió la puerta… ¿No aseguraron el…?

UK apenas giró su cabeza para mirar a su invitado, regulando su respiración entre aspiraciones fuertes y pestañeando un poco para concentrarse.

—Señor UK, le dejo la dotación de este trimestre —el visitante acomodó la caja en un mueble.

—Pero quién sos... y qué…

—Gracias, Durex —UK jadeó—. Ahora vete... Now —advirtió con voz firme.

Durex ni se inmutó, sorprendió o incomodó por la escena que lo recibió en aquella oficina. Es más, solo elevó una ceja y buscó en sus bolsillos.

—¿Quiere que le facilite uno?

—Sí... —el inglés asintió—, por favor.

Durex lanzó un paquetito y después solo agitó su mano en despedida.

—Disfruten con precaución —y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Silencio momentáneo, porque Argentina aun no entendió lo que acababa de presenciar.

—UK... Decíme que ese tipo no entra así de la nada.

—¿Importa?

—¡Estamos haciendo el amor! —arrugó el entrecejo—. No sólo...

—Ya tenemos condones —UK enseñó el paquetito.

—Ah... Bueno... ¿En qué estaba?

Una sonrisa en modo de invitación, un beso más, el abrazo de aquellos cuerpos, y siguieron en el frenesí que empezaron por casualidad.


	33. Chapter 33

—¡¿Vas a elegir a Francia antes que a mí?!

—Sí.

—¡Y lo decís así! —apretó los dientes—. ¡Estamos saliendo, UK!... ¡Tenés un compromiso conmigo!

Amargura que se reflejó en esa voz quebradiza que se elevaba en protesta.

—Lo sé... —intentó acercarse—. Pero no puedo dejar solo a ese idiota... —quería explicarle—. Tengo...

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un pasado con él y por respeto a eso, debo acudir en su ayuda.

—Andáte... —enfureció—. ¡Tomátelas!

—Arge...

—¡Y si volvés! ¡No me busques!

—Arge… por favor.

—¡Estoy harto de vos y tu pasado! ¡Corré y andate para siempre!

—Entonces… —su pecho dolió—, ¿se acabó?

—Sí.

—Espera… Arge, por favor, escucha.

—¡Dejáme en paz!

Lo persiguió esa vez, lo hizo hasta que le fue posible porque su teléfono sonaba insistente… Lo vio irse mientras maldecía, y quiso correr detrás de él… Pero no pudo.

Si dudaba un minuto tan siquiera, aquellos que querían dañar a toda Europa y demás, ganarían…

Dejó ir a su amor… porque era su obligación.

Y aun si dolía… Primero era el deber que tenía con su gente… Porque eran demasiadas vidas que cuidar.


	34. Chapter 34

UK abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la dama.

—Señorita —hizo una sutil reverencia.

—¿Gracias? —Argentina estaba confundida porque nadie tenía esa delicadeza en esas épocas—. Eh... Qué gentil.

—Es solo cortesía.

Pero eran otras épocas… ¡Ya nadie era cortés!

—Espera... ¿Por qué dejás que yo pase primero? ¿Tramas algo?

—¿Qué podría...?

—¡Tú quieres verme el trasero! ¡Atrevido!

—Yo no...

—Dejá la boludez y ¡pasá primero! Maldito enfermo.

—Eres una chica extraña.

—Y tú un... —azotó el aire—. ¡Nadie me abre las puertas con segunda intención!


	35. Chapter 35

—Lamento el malentendido del otro día.

—Vos sos el mirón, ¿no?

—No —aclaró sin alterarse—. Solo intenté ser amable con usted. Lamento que pensara algo inadecuado.

Sonrió amablemente.

—Supongo que... está bien. Acepto la disculpa.

—Es todo de mi parte.

—¿Solo me hablaste por eso?

—Sí... ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No... —Argentina jugó con su cabello—. Solo que creí que me frecuentabas o algo así.

—¿Frecuentar?... ¿Como para formar una amistad?

—Ah... ¿sí?

—Me encantaría —UK sonrió con sutileza—, si me da la oportunidad.

—Claro... Solo no me abras las puertas.

—Lo recordaré.


	36. Chapter 36

—¿Tocas el piano?

—Es un pasatiempo.

—Vaya... Sos como uno de esos estereotipos de galán antiguo.

—¿Disculpa? —UK no lo entendió bien.

—Sos de esos que te abren la puerta, toman de la mano para ayudarte a bajar del auto, te prestan su pañuelo de seda y te ceden el asiento del autobús.

Argentina le sonrió.

—Supongo que sí.

—Sos el sueño de cualquier cualquiera.

—Claro que no —sonrió—. Solo soy algo anticuado y aburrido.

Argentina tardó un poco, pero por fin se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no entendía las indirectas… Así que debía cambiar de estrategia.

Ella buscaría la forma de hacerlo entender.

—¿Puedes tocar algo para mí?

—Claro —empezó a teclear en el piano y Argentina suspiró— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sos un sueño... —se arriesgó—. Como el hombre perfecto. Amable, sensible y respetuoso... Lo que cualquiera quisiera.

UK río bajito.

—¿No me crees?

—Mi esposa no lo cree.

—¿Sos casado? —su voz se volvió un susurro.

—Legalmente sí.

Argentina se acababa de dar cuenta que se enamoró de un hombre casado.

¡Mierda!


	37. Chapter 37

—Chéri~ Te encontré~ ¿Ya terminaste tu aburrida sesión de piano? —Francia río divertida.

—¿Y tus aburridas compras? —UK sonrió de lado.

—Tú eres el aburrido —le sacó la lengua.

Eran dos adultos burlándose del otro, como si fueran unos niños.

—Pues... se llevan bien —susurró Argentina.

—No creas que no te vi —Francia sonrió hacia la señorita albiazul—. Solo esperaba a que UK me presentara a su nueva amiga.

—Ella es Argentina —UK le sonrió— y a diferencia de ti, cree que el tocar el piano no es aburrido.

—Pero es aburrido —se quejó—. No importa. Veo que ustedes se divierten, así que los dejaré con sus cosas y me iré a casa —le guiñó a Argentina.

Cuán vergonzoso fue ser descubierta en su pequeña felicidad… por la esposa de su amor imposible.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —UK se centró en Francia y en la decena de bolsas.

—No. Yo puedo sola —la francesa miró a Argentina y después a UK—. Es hora de que te diviertas, querido.

Argentina solo vio a esos dos actuar como un par de buenos amigos y se sintió más confundida.

—Siempre tan independiente.

—Tu esposa es linda... —comentó sin mala intención—. Yo creí que era un monstruo o algo.

—No lo es.

—Eso es bueno... creo.

—Sé lo que piensas —UK sonrió—. Es raro.

—Lo es.

—Bueno, la explicación es simple. Ella y yo estamos casados, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo estamos... Somos amigos presos de un matrimonio arreglado que no pudimos continuar… y que tampoco podemos romper.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay muchos riesgos… y por el bien de todos… Es mejor dejarlo así.

—Pero… ¿y su felicidad? … Tu felicidad…

—Pienso en mi pueblo… y me doy cuenta que mi felicidad no es tan importante.

—Y Francia… ¿qué opina?

—Se agobia… Pero opina igual que yo.


	38. Chapter 38

Las grietas se acumulaban con rapidez y dolía.

No era el dolor físico, sino el emocional, porque él estaba bien, pero Francia no… Y Escocia tampoco.

Por eso seguía en aquella redada, coordinando todas las acciones en pro de hallar al causante de esos destrozos.

Porque alguien quería desestabilizar a ciertos países… y lo estaba logrando… Podía verlo en las grietas que sus vecinos empezaban a mostrar.

—Papá… Tengo malas noticias —Canadá respiró profundo—. Es Austry.

—No él…

—Papá… Intentan golpearte en donde más te duele… Ahora es Australia, pero después…

Y el miedo se apoderó de él, fue tanto que se sintió mareado.

—Argentina…

—Sí…

—No, no —UK miró aterrorizado a su hijo—. No puede…

—Papá, tranquilo.

—Debo avisarle —sus dedos temblaron, y su cabeza dolió—. El teléfono…

Marcó el número programado para llamadas directas, se agobió con el sonar repetido, dejó de escuchar la voz de su hijo, empezó a respirar demasiado rápido…

Estaba en pánico…

Y Argentina no contestaba… No había contestado desde que lo vio por última vez.

—Papá…

—Arge… —se sintió morir.

—Papá —apenas pudo reaccionar—. ¡Papá! —lo sujetó—. Papá, ¿qué tienes?

—Avísale a… Arge…

Aquella representación que hasta unos meses volvía a ser una majestuosa estrella llena de felicidad, poco a poco se volvía un jarrón agrietado.

Y ese desmayo… solo fue el comienzo de algo mucho más difícil.

Y Argentina nunca contestó.

Aunque aquel reino insistió…

Arge, su amado Arge… Lo abandonó.

—Tranquilo, papá… Brasil lo cuidará… Él puede… Pero tú debes descansar, lo necesitas.

—Pero no puede —Inglaterra habló firme—. Debe liderar la búsqueda y el ataque. No puede descansar.

—Pero…

—Debo hacerlo. No hay opción.

Y aunque sus fuerzas decayeran… lo hizo.

Aunque lo perdiera todo…

Por su gente, se sacrificó.


	39. Chapter 39

—¿Has tenido algún problema? —Australia sirvió el té con su brazo sano.

—Los de siempre —UK se sujetó la cabeza—. Estoy mareado y me duele la cabeza.

—Papá, descansa un poco.

—Ya falta poco… No puedo descansar.

—Pero estás muy agotado —le extendió un platito lleno de galletas—. Al menos come algo.

—No tengo ganas, querido.

—Por favor… Hazlo por mí, y por ti también.

Eran meses en esa dinámica, en ese tira y afloja mientras los demás intentaban cuidarlo y él estaba más concentrado en los problemas que en sí mismo.

Pero era su defensa.

Porque Reino Unido escapaba de su lastimada existencia que esperaba un imposible. De esa forma no anhelaba una contestación que nunca llegaba.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ya se puede levantar, pero sus heridas aun sangran.

Miraba a Francia desde lejos, lo veía tan mal, mucho más de lo que estaba USA, Australia, Italia y Escocia. Y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, porque nadie se merecía pasar por algo así y más si la culpa era de un idiota.

Pero se juró acabar con todo y lo hizo… Aunque le tomó meses… Tantos como para acabarlo emocionalmente a él también.

Como para que su cuerpo resintiera tanto, que cuando llegó el momento de ver la bella luz de esa criatura en sus brazos, no pudo siquiera emocionarse porque cayó en cama enredado entre recuerdos, sueños, y pesadillas.

—Ya todo está bien… pero él no lo está.

Canadá lloraba en amargura mientras sostenía la mano de su padre, importándole poco que ardiera la grieta que se había formado en su mejilla debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

—No es justo.

Se lo debían a aquel reino entristecido por la vida, neutral y ya sin ganas de sonreír. Y por eso se quedaron a su lado, cuidándolo hasta que la fiebre pasó, hasta que sus grietas se cerraron, y hasta que la pequeña isla junto a él, pudo por fin conocer lo que era ser acunado por ese amor inmensurable que el británico ofrecía.

—¿Quieres que intente contactar con…?

—Sí… Pero solo una última vez —UK suspiró con pesadez—. Si no responde… Ya de nada servirá.

—Pero lo necesitas.

—Así como lo necesité todo este tiempo… Pero sigo existiendo incluso sin él.

—Papá —Nueva Zelanda hipó—, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, porque nadie tiene la culpa.

No respondió esa vez…

Y UK ya no quiso insistir…

Porque se concentró en amar, disfrutar y mimar a aquel fruto nacido en desgracia…

Porque se mereció partir rodeada de amor, dulzura, y el trinar de un futuro incierto.

Porque necesitó estar completamente solo mientras su alma superaba el luto… Un luto que nunca quiso repetir, pero que tuvo que enfrentarlo.


	40. Chapter 40

Lo vio en una pelea, de esas donde la herida no podía pasar desapercibida, y se quedó a ayudar, porque no podía ignorarlo.

Aún se preocupaba por él.

—Espera —UK deslizó su pañuelo por la mejilla y labio de Argentina.

—Dejáme en paz —dio un manotazo fuerte para apartar al inglés.

—Estás sangrando —apretó los labios—. Déjame curarte.

—¡Tirátelas!

—Arge.

—¡Aún no te perdono por escoger a ese francés antes que a mí!

Lo dijo con tanta rabia, que UK dio un paso atrás.

—Lo sé

UK intentó de nuevo limpiar ese rostro, pero Argentina le dio otro manotazo…, uno tan fuerte que hasta el pañuelo cayó.

—Andáte con ese boludo y ¡dejáme en paz!

Estaba cansado. No quería pelear.

Pero sí quería hablar.

—Yo tampoco olvido que me ignoraste un año... Cuando intenté contactarte una y otra vez.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Que te abrazara y besara después de todo eso?

—Solo quería decirte algo muy importante.

—¡¿Y qué fue?! —su furia se palpaba—. ¿Por qué te rendiste?

—Porque dejó de importar... —UK suspiró y bajó la mirada—. Ya no importa...

Aquel reino recogió su pañuelo, apretando los dientes, intentando ser fuerte.

No quería recordar.

—Andáte… ¡Andáte!

—Bien —le dejó el pañuelo en las manos.

Pero Arge arrojó lejos aquella prenda.

Y volvió a gritarle para que se fuera.

UK estaba dolido y, aun así, no pudo odiar a Arge por portarse así.

Porque ambos se hicieron daño.


	41. Chapter 41

—¿Aún conservas eso, papá?

—Sí.

UK suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el recipiente que hace tiempo Argentina usaba para preparase el mate.

Objeto que quedó en su casa y que Arge jamás reclamó.

—Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—Es bonito —Canadá se acercó para abrazar a su padre.

—Lo es... Igual que su sonrisa.

—Lamento lo que pasó con tu noviazgo...

—Yo también... Pero lo vi venir... Porque no sé amar correctamente.


	42. Chapter 42

—Se ha metido en mi alma, y se robó mi corazón.

—Ay que bonito.

Italia sonrió y UK repasó cada letra de aquel libro de poesía con extremo cariño. Pero no estaban solos, sino en el receso de una reunión.

—Es muy aburrido —fue el comentario de Argentina.

—¡Cómo dices eso! —Italia se enfadó—. El poema de UK es bonito.

—No importa —el inglés miró a Italia y negó, no quería pelear—. A él solo le gusta la poesía cuando está enamorado... y ya no lo está.

—Al menos podría ser más gentil.

—No. No puedo —chistó.

—Vamos Italia, regresemos al salón.

UK ya había lidiado con las palabras hirientes de Argentina, y por eso prefería evitarlo... o saldría herido ante los recuerdos de lo que fue su relación.

Ya tenía suficiente con su propio dolor como para cargar con el de alguien más.


	43. Chapter 43

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Arge? —la voz de Francia era suave—. Es algo muy importante.

No quería sonar autoritario con UK, no quería presionarlo, y aun así quería hacerlo entender.

—No se lo dije… debido a la misma razón por la que no te dije a ti cuando me pasó hace tanto.

—Yo no... —ahogó sus palabras al notar el dolor en esa mirada azulada.

—No estuvieron ahí cuando los necesité... y aunque hice hasta lo imposible por contactarlos..., ustedes no respondieron… Nunca respondieron —UK apretó los labios, porque dolía y siempre lo haría—. Pero ya pasó... Dejemos eso atrás.

Pero Francia no dejó que se fuera, lo tomó por la mano delicadamente, temiendo que aquel reino se rompiera como una tacita de porcelana.

—No debes sufrir solo... Él también tiene que hacerlo... Así como yo lo hice cuando me enteré por fin… Cher… No te aísles de todos.

—Ya sufrí por los dos... Con eso es suficiente.

—Pero debe saberlo... Es su derecho...

—No... —alejó su mano de la ajena—. Ya basta...

—Fue su hija, UK... Al menos deja que se entere.

—¿Y para qué? —chistó—. ¿Para que me acompañe mientras le lloro a un monumento en su honor?... No... Prefiero hacer eso solo.

—Cher…

—Francia ya basta.

Pero el francés siempre fue terco, más aún si se trataba de UK, por eso no dudó en ceder un cálido abrazo, acariciando los cabellos de su reino entristecido, y dejando que este desahogara su dolor en medio de hipidos y suaves sollozos.

Se quedó con su amado británico, consolándolo con paciencia, besándole la frente para reconfortarlo, y acunándolo en sus brazos siendo el protector de esos sueños temporales.

Siguió creyendo que Argentina debió enterarse, pero priorizó los deseos de UK.


	44. Chapter 44

—Yo todavía te quiero.

UK intentó sonreír, pero no pudo… Le ganaba la ansiedad y el miedo.

—Yo no...

Fue tal y como lo predijo.

—Lo sé y eso duele —suspiró profundo—. Lamento lo que te hice... Pero has cobrado todo.

—Ignorarte no compensó nada, UK.

—Arge... No sabes cuánto te necesité y busqué... Y aún ahora quisiera solo una mirada dulce de tu parte…

—Calláte... —no quiso mirarlo y se giró—. Mentíle a alguien más.

—Tú dijiste que todo estaría bien... —su labio inferior tembló—. Y yo te creí.

—Tenías razón, UK... Tú no sabés amar correctamente... Y hacés daño a quien te ama.

—Lo sé.

—Andáte que solo verte me enoja.

UK se fue despacio, sin mirar o pensar, perdido en el dolor de un amor que quiso tanto que funcionara, pero que no lo hizo.

Un amor que pareció tan bonito… Pero que se rompió.


	45. Chapter 45

—¿Otra vez hablaste con Argentina? —Portugal siempre lo visitaba, y eso jamás cambió.

—Sí —bebió su té—. Y pasó lo de siempre... Él sigue dolido y yo sigo siendo cobarde.

—¿Aún no le dices?

—No lo haré... —miró su taza—. Ya suficiente tengo con su desprecio como para que me odie por no decirle antes.

—¡Pero si fue él quien no quiso escuchar!

Portugal se dio tiempo de respirar, calmarse y después sostuvo la mano de UK para darle apoyo.

—Querido...

—Él me va a odiar más y no quiero eso.

—Pero si no fue tu culpa.

—Si yo no me hubiese involucrado en la investigación por el atentado a Francia y a los otros... No hubiera estado tan débil y…

—King, basta —lo abrazó.

—Si me hubiera quedado con Arge...

—No digas eso.

—Fue mi culpa... —se aferró con desesperación a su amigo—. Mi bebé merecía vivir, Portugal... Pero no lo cuidé bien.

—King, basta…

—Si le cuento a Arge... me va a odiar más… y no quiero eso.

—Tranquilo —susurró—. Ya hablamos de esto… No tienes la culpa de nada…

—Pero…

—Si tú no hubieses tomado el control, hubiese sido una ruina… Y ni tú, ni yo, o los demás hubiésemos terminado bien… King, querido, no tienes la culpa de nada.


	46. Chapter 46

—¡UK! Tenés que probar esto —Argentina agitó una botella.

—¿Es alcohol?

—Vos probá —sonrió.

—Tu rostro se pone muy rojo cuando bebes —lo sostuvo de las mejillas.

—Lo sé.

—Pero sigues viéndote muy hermoso.

—Sos un... Solo decíme que no beba, y no lo haré.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo —le dio un besito—. Y yo de negarme a imitarte.

—UK... dame otro beso y me olvido del alcohol solo para quedarme contigo.

Un beso más, una risita y las caricias. Lo que importaba era disfrutar del tiempo juntos.


	47. Chapter 47

—Hoy te voy a montar.

UK se quedó callado, admirando la sonrisa de Arge.

—¿Quieres jugar al caballito o algo así?

—¿Qué? —el latino empezó a reír.

—¿Acaso sigues disfrutando de esos juegos de niños?

—¡Por favor! UK, te estoy hablando como adulto.

—... ¿Quieres practicar equitación?

—Ven, te lo explicaré en el cuarto.


	48. Chapter 48

—Él te dejó esto —Portugal sonrió al darle una cajita.

—¿De nuevo? Ya le dije que... —Argentina estaba molesto.

—Es el último... —interrumpió con firmeza, pero manteniendo la calma—. Es la última en esta vida... En su vida terrenal.

—¿Qué?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Sabes que volverá en otro cuerpo... —Portugal suspiró—. Y tal vez no te ame en ese nuevo cuerpo... Así que este es el último regalo que te dará... Por favor, acéptalo.

—¿Dónde está UK?

—No lo sé... Debo buscarlo de nuevo... Pero ten por seguro de que no te recordará, así que ya no te va a molestar.

—Pero…

—Es todo. Adiós, Argentina.

Argentina se quedó ahí, observando el pequeño regalo, sin poder procesar lo que le dijeron.

Abrió el paquete con terror, tomó la seda suave con sus manos temblorosas, admiró su nombre bordado con elegancia, y sus lágrimas cayeron a la par que una pequeña nota.

_“Sé que no quieres nada de mí. Pero este regalo era para ti, lo fue desde hace mucho y siempre lo será. Espero que algún día puedas aceptarlo”_


	49. Chapter 49

—Es para vos —le dio una flor.

UK miró el detalle con seriedad antes de observar a Argentina.

—Una flor... cortada.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Una flor que morirá en unos días.

—Bueno... —se rascó la nuca—. No pensé en eso cuando la compré. ¡Rayos! Solo olvida esto y...

—Solo estoy bromeando —UK rio bajito—. Es muy bonita. Gracias —y le dio un besito.


	50. Chapter 50

Lo encontró en medio de su camino, lo vio de lejos y luchó contra sus propios miedos.

Decidió intentarlo…

Se acercó y soportó la mirada desagradable que le cedieron.

Logró empezar una plática, dirigió todo hacia ese momento… y suplicó porque su voz no se ahogara.

—Si hubieses tenido un hijo conmigo... ¿Cómo lo hubieses llamado?

—¿Y por qué preguntás eso?

Le temía al odio de Argentina y, aun así, insistió.

—¿Tienes un nombre preferido?

—No sé... —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Tal vez... Tomás, o Federico... ¡Qué se yo!

—¿Y si hubiese sido una niña?

—Francisca... No sé... ¡Pero qué pelotudez decís!

—Se llamó Aradia...

—Qué nombrecito es ese —bufó.

UK miró al latino unos instantes, intentando no derrumbarse por aquella respuesta tan seca y grosera.

—Me gustaba ese nombre —suspiró—. Yo… elegí ese nombre para nu…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Si elegiste ese nombre, qué me importa.

Dolió… Se acobardó.

—Solo era una pregunta... —dio un paso hacia atrás——. Te dejo en paz…

—Ey… —notó el dolor en esa mirada.

—Nos vemos, Argentina... Pero espero sea mucho después.

—UK… —pero el británico ya se había alejado.

Fue un intento más… Pero UK quiso que fuera el último…


	51. Chapter 51

—¿Tenés algún sueño raro o una fantasía a cumplir?

—¿De qué tipo?

—No sé... Infantil... Sexual... Cualquiera.

—Sí —siguió bordando.

—¡Contáme! —le quitó la aguja y la tela cuidadosamente.

—Te reirás.

—No lo haré, lo juro. Decíme, UK, tengo curiosidad.

El inglés suspiró y miró a Arge con duda, pero accedió.

—No le cuentes a nadie más.

—Reveláme tu secreto.

—Es ridículo y algo estúpido, pero... —hizo una mueca—. Quiero tener sexo frente a un árbol de navidad... con las luces navideñas encendidas.

Arge soportó las risas un momento antes de idear una travesura.

—Bue’... Creo que es bueno adelantar las compras navideñas...

—Pero falta un mes.

—UK, sé que no entiendes las indirectas, así que te lo diré... —sonrió coqueto—. Voy a cumplir tu sueño y cogeremos sin descanso frente a un bonito árbol de navidad que armaremos en mi departamento.

UK enrojeció... pero no se negó.


	52. Chapter 52

—Estoy aburrido... —Argentina miró a UK—. ¿Querés coger?

—Quieres tener sexo conmigo... ¿solo porque estás aburrido?

—Bue’...

—Es una horrible forma de pedir algo así.

—Solo intentaba...

—Está bien. También estoy aburrido.


	53. Chapter 53

—¿Qué te pasó? —Perú señaló la mejilla roja de Argentina.

—UK me abofeteó.

—¿Qué le hiciste, pe’?

—Le mordí el pecho mientras estaba hablando por teléfono... Y se enojó.

Perú soltó carcajadas a vivo pulmón.

—Pero valió la pena.


	54. Chapter 54

—No vuelvas a cometer un error como Francia —Inglaterra habló con seriedad—. Debes elegir a un compañero a tu nivel.

UK detuvo sus pasos de repente e Inglaterra también.

Lo que captó su atención fue un grupo muy animado que se reía a todo pulmón.

Y a otro individuo albiceleste... intentando separar su lengua pegada al congelado poste metálico.

—¿He ne vez? —habló con dificultad.

UK cubrió su boca para no reír e Inglaterra solo hizo una mueca fastidiada.

—Madre, espera un momento.

UK se acercó al latino y mostró su pequeño termo que solía llenar con té.

—¿Me permites ayudarte?

—Bue'… —Argentina asintió como pudo.

—Por favor, dime si está muy caliente.

El británico vertió su té poco a poco para descongelar el hielo y liberar al latino.

—¡Al fin libe! —sonrió y elevó sus puños en señal de triunfo—. Che, gracias.

—Toma —UK le cedió su termo—. Aún debes tener frío, esto ayudará.

—Eh. Gracias, supongo.

UK solo hizo un leve gesto y volvió con Inglaterra.

—Gracias por esperar, madre.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.


	55. Chapter 55

—¿No tenés unos cien billetes que me prestes?

Argentina miró a UK y sonrió coqueto.

—Y te los pago en carne —le guiñó.

USA escupió su gaseosa.

—Claro —UK respondió con calma.

USA empezó a toser.

—Que sea en lomo fino —bebió su té—. Me gusta comerlo a la plancha.

USA terminó por reír.

—No te salió el jueguito —se burló del latino.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué juego? —UK los miró confundido.


	56. Chapter 56

—¡Galán británico a las doce!

—Arge, ¿estás ebrio?

—Sí —rio bajito.

—¿Cuán ebrio?

Arge sonrió antes de abrazarse a UK.

—Cogéme wey, te lo agradeceré... ¡Espera! Ese no es mi modismo... Olvidé mi modismo.

—Hum... Tengo ganas de reír, pero lo dejaré pasar y te llevaré a casa.

—¿Ya te han dicho que estás buen mozo?... Eso me prende.

—Eh... Ok, gracias... Creo.


	57. Chapter 57

UK estornudó.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No. Solo soy alérgico.

—¿A qué?

—A tu indiferencia.

—UK... estamos viendo una película y estoy concentrado, por eso no te hablo.

—Podrías al menos tomar mi mano.

—Hoy estás muy raro —le tomó de la mano—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —sonríe.


	58. Chapter 58

—Me encantaría llamarte "sándwich".

—¿Por qué?

—Para que me dejes ponerte la mayonesa.

UK lo pensó un poco mientras miraba a Argentina.

—¿Tienes hambre?

México rio divertido y Argentina lo miró acusatoriamente.

—¡Dijiste que funcionaría!

—Dije que fue un piropo que usé con mi maplecito antes de que empezáramos a andar... Nunca dije que funcionaba.

—Hijo de la remil pu...

—Lamento interrumpir —UK los miró—, pero debo irme... Arge, si quieres te invito a cenar otro día. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.


	59. Chapter 59

—Mi amor, yo te cocinaría todo el día con tal de hacerte feliz.

—Qué lindo eres, Arge... Pero yo no quiero un esclavo, sino un compañero.

—Entonces cocina conmigo.

UK sonrió divertido.

—Sería un placer.

—Entonces... ¿Me decís que sí o que no?

—¿A qué?

—La pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Tal vez solo la pensé... Pero vamos bien.


	60. Chapter 60

—Debemos tener una palabra secreta para cuando alguna de las dos esté caliente.  
—¿Por qué? —la británica estaba confundida.   
—Para escaparnos a algún lado y tener sexo.  
—¡Oh! Te referías a eso.  
—¿Qué palabra querés usar?  
—Mediterráneo.  
Argentina empezó a reír ante la ocurrencia de UK.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No es una palabra que use mucho y creo que puede funcionar.  
—Okey… —sonrió con picardía—. ¿Podemos ponernos mediterráneas justo ahora?  
—Eh... Sí.


	61. Chapter 61

—¿Y esa música?

Argentina escuchó atentamente. Tonada un poco suave, pero intensa.

—Es clásica, ¿te gusta?

—Bueno... Imaginarte tocando el violín... Me prende... Así que sí... Me gusta.

—¿Imaginarme?

—Desnudo.

—¿Por qué tocaría el violín desnudo?

—¿Por qué no lo haces y te digo?


	62. Chapter 62

—No sos malvado, UK.

—Lo soy —bebió su té—. Así que no deberías intentar... ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Levantar?... Conmigo.

—Pero ¡por favor!... Va. Decíme algo malo que hayas hecho y te creo.

—Usé a Nueva Francia como moneda de cambio con tu padre.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque creo que mi pequeño casi suplicó por eso... Pero ese no es el tema aquí.


	63. Chapter 63

—¿Podés salir de ahí? Quiero ver cómo te quedó el estilo juvenil.

—Arge... No estoy seguro de esto.

—Salí que seguro te ves muy...

UK salió sin muchas ganas, mostrando unos jeans ajustados junto con una camiseta al cuerpo.

—Esto me aprieta en lugares que no deberían apretarse —estiró su camiseta.

—Wow... Te ves... —boqueó—. Deseable.

—¿Puedo quitarme esto ya?

—Tranquilo... —sonrió coqueto—. De eso me encargo yo.

—Arge, tienes esa mirada extraña otra vez.


	64. Chapter 64

—Me declaré a Argentina.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

Bélgica moría de la ansiedad por saber, porque llevaba tiempo aconsejando a UK para dar ese gran paso.

—Me rechazó.

—¿Qué? … Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Le dije que sería muy gratificante ver su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol en la mañana, cada día, juntos.

—Awww que bonito.

—Y él dijo: "No, boludo. Quién querría ver la mierda que soy al despertar. Horrible."

—Tiene un punto.

—Supongo que sí... Igual me rechazó.

UK suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.


	65. Chapter 65

—Arge, ya que rechazaste a UK…

—¿Eh? —miró raro a Costa Rica.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar yo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es que sí está bien bonito y al parecer le gustan los latinos... Y me lo quiero coger.

—Pará, que no me entero... ¿De qué hablás, Costa Rica?

—Rechazaste a UK... Y yo quiero intentar con él, pero eres mi amigo y te quise avisar primero.

—Yo... ¿qué?... ¿Rechacé a quién?


	66. Chapter 66

—Arge, ¿por qué sales con alguien que no puede ni levantar un quintal de comida? —Mex miró a UK—. Sin ofender.

—Bue... —miró a UK.

—Conozco muy bien mis limitaciones y puedo enfrentarlas —UK no se inmutó—. Respondiendo tu pregunta. ¿Por qué esforzarme cargando algo tan pesado, si puedo pagarle a alguien más para que realice el trabajo?

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Si alguna vez necesitas que alguien haga el trabajo, me llamas. Necesito dinero. Aquí está mi tarjeta.

UK río bajito al ver el nombre de México en aquel papelito.

Arge solo ignoró ese raro momento.


	67. Chapter 67

—Papá Francia dice que mis habilidades para coquetear las heredé de mamá UK —Canadá sonrió.

—Maplecito, mi vida, tú no tienes habilidades para... Oh...

—¿Qué pasa, Mexique?  
—Dame un momento… Es urgente.

Poco faltó para le marca a alguien, esperando la contestación mientras entraba en pánico.

_—¿Mex? ¿Qué contás?_

—Argy, ¡3312! —lanzó un grito agudo—. Si no le dices a UK que te gusta, ella jamás te va a entender. Mírala a los ojos y dile que te mueres por besarle los labios. ¡¿Me copias?!

_—Copiado... ¿Y ahora cómo putas le digo sin ahogarme con mi propia saliva!_


End file.
